The present invention relates to network computing security, and more particularly to usage of dimensional geometry in simulations of network computer security. An access control list (ACL) is a table that informs a computer operating system which access rights each user of network computing devices, of the computer operating system has to a particular system object, such as, a file directory or individual file. Each object has a security attribute that identifies its access control list. The list has an entry for each system user with access privileges of the network computing devices. The most common privileges include the ability to read a file, or all the files in a directory, to write to the file or files, and to execute the file, if it is an executable file, or program. Microsoft® Windows NT/2000 (Microsoft and all Microsoft—trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Microsoft, Inc. and/or its affiliates), Novell® NetWare (Novell and all Novell—trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Novell, Inc. and/or its affiliates), based systems are among the operating systems that use ACL for granting access network computing devices.